1. Technical Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to methods and systems for determining how to stack containers/trailers on a vehicle consist (e.g., a train of rail cars) at a location (e.g., a railroad terminal or yard) to maintain aerodynamic efficiency of the vehicle consist during transit.
2. Discussion of Art
A given flat bed car of a train may be single stacked or double stacked with containers/trailers according to a set of rules. The set of rules take into account various factors. Such factors may include, for example, a weight limit of a car, a size of a car, a size of a container/trailer, locations on the train reserved for containers/trailers with hazardous materials, commercial prioritization (how containers/trailers are to be discharged from the train based on the priority of customers), and containers/trailers containing high value loads.
It may be desirable to have a system that accounts for different factors when assembling a train carrying containers/trailers than those systems and methods that are currently available.